


Anjou's girls.

by Bentbonemarrow



Category: Koroshiya Ichi | Ichi the Killer
Genre: Degradation, Genital Piercing, Multi, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, consensual feminisation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bentbonemarrow/pseuds/Bentbonemarrow
Summary: Kakihara is up for doing the things Karen isn't into.
Relationships: Anjou Yoshio/Kakihara Masao, Anjou Yoshio/Kakihara Masao/Karen, Kakihara Masao/Karen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Anjou's girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii <3
> 
> I'm sorry <3 <3 <3
> 
> This is consensual but I do wonder about the safe and sane part. Don't fuck without foreplay.

Sometimes, Anjou gets into a mood. The kind of mood where he wants to give pain freely without worrying about repercussions. He’s got a good deal of sadism in him, and it’s _really_ attractive.

It’s what drew Kakihara to him after the disbandment of the Atougumi and why remains in his orbit after all this time. Why Kakihara is content to be Anjou’s attack dog, waiting on every whim.

It’s a proper give-and-take relationship. Anjou loves Kakihara’s eagerness to please and efficiency, and Kakihara in turn loves the pain the boss can give him. It’s a special kind of pain too - irreverent and base. Violence for violence’s sake, with no pity and consideration. Anjou likes giving people a beating, no matter if they’re enemy or friend.

It’s just the kind of thing a masochist like Kakihara needs.

But... the signals get messed up sometimes. Anjou gets horny and violent and gets _ideas_ , and Kakihara? - well, he finds himself curious and willing to play along- and then they end up like _this_.

Anjou’s braced over him, fucking Kakihara from behind. A hand super-fucking tight in his hair and the other pulling him back onto his dick with each thrust.

He tries not to moan. He’s supposed to be quiet. But Anjou makes it hard in the best kind of way.

“What a good whore,” Anjou grunts. His pace is punishing and painful and Kakihara drinks it in like fine wine, “Not many girls let a man get so rough, you know,” his words are emphasized by his thrusts, “You’re a special kind of woman.”

Kakihara buries his face into the sheets a bit more forcefully, biting his lip. It’s a rhetorical question. He’s not supposed to answer - his voice would ruin the fantasy.

“Aw, Yoshio,” Karen’s voice is sultry and sweet from the corner of the room where she sits watching them, “you’re so mean to Ma-chan!” Then, she purrs - “I love to see it.”

It’s not the first time they’re doing this, but it’s not a common occurrence either. It started when Karen wasn’t willing to try some of the things Anjou wanted, and Kakihara became a way to fill in those gaps in their little relationship.

-

_“No way, I’m not doing that!” Karen says, “I draw my limits at choking, Yoshio. You know I’m not into that S &M shit. If you want that, get another girl. Or I don’t know - get Ma-kun to do it, seems like the kind of thing he’d drool over.”_

_A quiet falls over the room as they both realise what Karen just said._

_Anjou’s face turns thoughtful, “Masao, huh… I feel like he would, but… he’s a guy, Karen.”_

_“You don’t have to look at his face,” Karen bites back cheekily with an eye-roll, “and girls have assholes too. It’d be just like doing anal with a girl. And you know he likes being tied up - wouldn’t that be kind of fun?”_

_Anjou’s brow furrows, but then smooths out. The expression that lingers is… curious._

_“I’ll think about it, I guess,” he decides, “now, won’t you come back to bed? We can just do it like usual.”_

_“Actually, I want to be on top this time,” Karen answers, sauntering towards the bed where Anjou sits back against the pillows and headboard._

-

Where Karen isn’t willing to tread, _Ma-chan_ fits right in. She’s quiet, masochistic and lacks any kind of hard limits that a normal person might.

The only catch is - Kakihara must keep his head down and mouth shut. Anjou takes care of the rest - well, almost all of it. Karen helps him do the ropes - Anjou has a hard time keeping the loops straight and the knots tight enough.

“Your skin is too rough for a woman - you should care more for it,” Anjou comments after running his hand over Kakihara’s back to grab the knot in the centre of it, “You can get some tips from Karen, her skin is wonderful.”

Kakihara raises his head just enough to look at Karen with a wry kind of smile. She smiles back at him, wide and amused, “Yeah, Ma-chan, I can help you with that! And with waxing too if you want. I know the best beauty salons!”

Kakihara rolls his eyes at her, but then Anjou’s face picks up again and he turns his face to the mattress again, breathing hard. He wishes he could touch his dick right now, but for one his hands are tied, and for the other - Anjou wouldn’t like that - the movement pattern is much too distinct.

Instead, he tries to let go and just _feel_. The boss’ dick driving into him, the silky sheets against his face, the hard grip in his hair, the even harder grip on his hip. It will bruise. He can’t wait to feel it linger for days.

They don’t really do foreplay when they have their little roleplays. Kakihara might stretch himself a bit when he cleans up beforehand, but the point of this whole thing is roughness. The only lubricant they use is spit and sweat, and sometimes blood.

But, well, for his own well-being, as little as he thinks about it most of the time, Kakihara tries to avoid anal tears. Too many possible complications - it’s wiser to keep the pain where it’s sustainable, where he can feel it again and again. 

(And, you know. He’d prefer to not develop incontinence.)

“Wow, Ma-chan is something else,” Karen coos, suddenly up close. Kakihara feels her fingers at the back of his neck, nails digging in, “Yoshio’s fucking her like a little sex toy, and she’s still so quiet and obedient! What a good hole you are!”

Karen runs her nails down his back painfully. Kakihara breathes shakily, the sharp stinging pain mingling with all the other sensations… it’s so good. It’s the best. He chews harder on his tongue, trying to not moan out loud.

“Aren’t you so lucky, huh? To have girls like us?” Karen asks. The smile in her voice is audible.

“Yeah,” Anjou agrees, his voice ragged. He brings his hand down to slap Kakihara’s ass sharply, making him jolt and straighten his spine on reflex, “Such a good pair of whores.” The hand splays out, grabbing at the flesh of his hip tightly and kneading, almost _possessive_.

Something… is different tonight.

Usually, Kakihara’s only in it for the rough handling and the killer orgasm. The feminisation’s never really done anything for him before. And yet right now, between Karen and Anjou’s words, he feels his skin heating up uncomfortably. 

Him. ‘Ma-chan’. _Anjou’s whore_.

Horrifyingly enough, there’s _something_ to it. Something that makes his guts flutter weirdly and his skin all clammy. He squeezes his eyes shut. The uncomfortable heat makes him feel tense all over, the ropes rubbing against him harshly.

Anjou moans, his voice a wreck. He’s still moving at a punishing pace, spanking Kakihara once every few thrusts. His hand is large, and his strikes are heavy. Kakihara all but feels the red marks they leave behind.

“What’s this, Ma-chan?” he asks in a most derisive tone of voice, “did you like it when I called you my whore? Are you embarrassed?” Anjou leans forward, bearing his weight down on Kakihara. It forces the ropes tighter and makes it hard to breathe and Kakihara half wants Anjou to just smother him like this. “Your ears are all red!” Anjou’s breath fans over his neck hotly, causing goosebumps.

Briefly, Kakihara considers denying it. Considers how they might torture him, how they might fuck and cut into him until he admits the truth. ...But in the end, he shakes his head yes, knowing that Anjou and Karen both will see it and won’t make fun of him for it… at least not a lot.

“Oh, Ma-chan!” Karen giggles her hands coming around to tug at the piercings in his ear, “Don’t tell me you’re an emotional masochist too! This is too cute! Do you like it when we call you names?”

With both of them so close, Kakihara feels a little claustrophobic. He’s immobilised and all squished up, struggling to catch a breath. Fuck, his dick is too hard, squeezed between his stomach and his thighs, the piercings pressing into the hot flesh insistently.

He breathes harshly, just on the cusp of screaming. He’s going to come like this. Really soon. Don’t they know what they’re doing to him? These _bastards_.

Anjou chuckles, and the sound makes Kakihara shiver. “Of course, you do, you nasty little slut.”

Yeah, alright, this is happening. He’s discovering a new facet of himself, a new kink. He likes being called Anjou’s whore. He likes being made fun of. This might just be his dick talking, but...

‘ _This might as well happen_ ,’ Kakihara thinks to himself. 

-

_“Hey boss, what did you want with me?” Kakihara asks after a brief knock on the boss’ door. He’d received a text asking him to come but with no other specifics, and… it’s making him worry a bit. It isn’t like Anjou to beat around the bush._

_“Masao, come in,” Anjou’s voice rings out behind the door, and Kakihara immediately relaxes. Anjou only ever uses his first name when it’s not business related._

_Kakihara opens the door and enters, bowing politely to the boss when he comes into the apartment. Anjou stands at the door to the main room, face neutral._

_“Come in, have a seat,” the boss says before disappearing deeper into the apartment._

_… What could this be about? Nothing really comes to mind. Maybe the boss is stressed? No, that doesn’t quite fit - usually they go to Kakihara’s apartment for ‘that’._

_When Kakihara takes his shoes off and comes in further, he notices Karen on the couch, and gives her a slight bow in greeting as well. So, this is 100% not work related. Some kind of… social thing?_

_“What’s up, boss?” Kakihara asks as he sits down, a polite distance from Karen._

_“Me and Karen have been talking about you,” Anjou starts as he sits down opposite them. As always, his pose gives off an air of dominance - he is a born leader without question. Someone who makes others want to follow him, to lay down at his feet._

_Kakihara is confused. They’ve been talking about him? “What exactly have you been talking? Am I in trouble here?”_

_Anjou smiles, “No, not trouble. We wanted to… make you an offer, so to say.”_

_Kakihara furrows his brows. “What kind of offer, boss?”_

_“Yoshio has some things that he wants to try, but I don’t,” Karen says, “and we figured that maybe you’d enjoy them.”_

_“What kind of things?” Kakihara asks, but. He has trouble coming up with more than one scenario. Indeed, he has a guess of what kind of things they might be._

_“Sex. S &M. Some really rough fucking, stuff like that,” Karen replies, confirming Kakihara’s suspicions._

_Now, the thing is - Kakihara and Anjou already have this sort of S &M relationship going on. But it’s… it’s not really sexual. They do get hard on occasion (or more often), but they don’t _fuck _._

_This… this is an interesting twist. One thing is for sure - if Kakihara had to choose someone to get fucked by, it would definitely be the boss._

_“I’m down to try it,” he says after a moment of contemplation, “whatever exactly you have planned.”_

_At once it feels like the air is hot and electrified. Anjou’s eyes look darker than usual, appreciative as they rake over Kakihara’s sitting form._

_“Well, you agreed quickly,” Karen laughs, “Come, I’ll help you clean up,” she says softly, tugging on his sleeve. Kakihara follows her easily, somewhat dazed by the turn that events are taking and his own quick agreement._

_“Oh, Ma-kun, this is going to be so fun!”_

-

Anjou pulls him upwards until Kakihara’s back is pressed up against his chest, holds him there with an arm wrapped around his throat - the one that was previously in his hair. His hands are immobilised over his chest with the ropes, so the only thing keeping him upright is the boss at their two points of contact.

This new position has Anjou’s dick deeper in him than before, and Kakihara’s own open to the air, untouched. The man grinds in slow, leisurely circles, never really pulling out, and not really thrusting properly. But still - it feels ridiculously good.

Kakihara feels sweat bead at his forehead - there’s no place to hide his face, nothing to keep him grounded so that he can keep quiet.

“Is she making a cute expression?” Anjou asks, his voice right by Kakihara’s ear. He can feel the vibration of it with his back against Anjou’s chest as it is now.

“The cutest~” Karen purrs, half climbing into the bed, “poor thing looks ready to lose her head on your dick.”

Kakihara sends her a helpless little look, like ‘ _what is going on here? What are you two doing to me?_ ’ but Karen’s smile is as secretive as it is beautiful.

“Can I kiss her, Yoshio?” Karen asks, sidling up close. Kakihara’s eyes widen - he’s never laid a finger on her in this way - and the idea of her kissing him while Anjou-

They are trying to drive him insane. It’s the only explanation.

Anjou’s hand around his neck tightens, forcing Kakihara to bow his back uncomfortably. “Go ahead, baby. Kiss this whore all you want.”

He’s in hell. He’s in heaven. This could only be better if they cut him up between themselves and ate him like sashimi.

Karen’s lips are soft and sticky with lipstick. Her tongue is hot when it meets his. Occasionally, their teeth clack together when Anjou jostles them, but mostly they just kiss deeply, swapping spit and tasting each other. She tastes like artificial strawberries. He probably tastes like cigarette smoke. 

Karen catches his tongue piercing with her teeth and tugs.

Kakihara feels his resolve unravelling. It’s so hard to keep quiet. He wants to whine at her touch, at the way her nails rake over his thighs and leave angry red welts.

And then she goes and grabs his dick and Kakihara’s breath hitches violently.

“Wait,” he mouths, expression desperate, staring straight into her unrepentant face, “I can’t-”

“What’s that, Ma-chan?” Karen asks as she leans back, entirely too self-satisfied. “You like it when I play with you like this?” her thumb runs over the head of his cock, along the piercings, and Kakihara sees stars and lets out an ugly choking noise.

“Please,” he mouths again, “Don’t-”

But she does. She jerks him roughly, and Kakihara feels his orgasm coiling up in his belly like a hot and venomous snake. Uselessly, he folds his hands into fists and digs the nails into his palms, hoping it would help him stay together, but-

Between Anjou’s dick and Karen’s hand, he is _so_ lost.

“Fuh-fuck-!” he chokes, voice broken as he cums.

And they don’t stop. They don’t even let up. Karen’s hand slides over him easier now that it’s slick with cum, and the pleasure quickly turns to pain as his oversensitive body continues to be ravished.

“Oh, did Ma-chan cum?” Anjou’s voice asks, hot in his ear and just that side of cruel. He doesn’t seem to be put off by Kakihara’s outburst and desperate little sounds, which is a relief because he can’t seem to keep them in anymore. “That’s too bad, I’m not done yet. Hold still and let me fuck you, alright?” His grip turns painfully tight and possessive, one arm coiled around his throat in a choke hold and the other splayed out over his belly, pressing into the flesh-

(Can he feel his own dick like that, moving deep in Kakihara’s guts? Surely, he must)

Kakihara nods in surrender, helpless and lightheaded and completely and utterly _gone_. The pain and the pleasure mix and swirl together until his mind is soup and he can’t quite tell up from down.

Karen tugs sharply on the piercings of his dick and it sends pure electricity up his spine in a way that has his entire being jolting roughly in Anjou’s grip. 

Kakihara leans his head back against Anjou’s shoulder and it lolls outwards, facing towards the wall. He’s biting his lip again in an attempt to not cry out. Instead, his breaths come out as harsh pants through his nose.

Fuck, he has no idea how long they want to keep him like this. He’d never expected such sweet agony to befall him. Anjou and Karen treating him like an accessory to their own sex life is strangely blissful.

His limbs turn heavy as his spent body cries out at their torture, their ravenous attentions. He can’t bear with it much longer.

_...But a part of him wants it to never stop._


End file.
